


Red Mark

by MyraMint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyraMint/pseuds/MyraMint
Summary: Lucius Malfoy decides to pay a visit to Snape at the start of the school year. Which year really isn't important--the point of this story is that Lucius wants to ensure that Draco receive only good marks this year. He ensures this by spanking Snape. Thank goodness security is so lax at Hogwarts! *This is a mature work meant for those 18 and over. All characters are legal adults in this work.*





	Red Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I've written another story where Lucius annoys the ever-loving shit of our much maligned protagonist, Snape. This is just a one-shot with no relation to my Trapped in Malfoy Manor series. Just writing these for the fun of it. Some people get their kicks from golfing or hat collecting; I get mine from writing kinky/bizarre/poorly formatted fics. You know, the usual. 
> 
> This is a M/M fic involving spanking using hands and paddles. All characters are legal adults.

Each spank felt more humiliating than the last. 

This spanking business had been going on for the better part of an hour and showed no signs of stopping. At this point, Snape didn’t care if Draco skipped class every day and never turned in a single assignment---he would give him the highest of marks if it meant his behind was spared from Lucius’ wrath. 

“Have you had enough yet sweetheart?” Snape cringed. Lately, Lucius had taken to calling him that. The fact that Snape cringed each time only made Lucius use the nickname more often. Snape nodded. The great irony of all of this was that he would have gone ahead and given Draco good grades no matter what; he didn’t want to risk Lucius doing anything rash. An impromptu spanking session was painful and embarrassing, sure, but it beat a more severe alternative by a long shot. 

“Good. I’m glad my time didn’t go to waste. However…” Snape glanced back at Lucius as best he could; it was difficult to do straddled over the man’s knee, his gloves off and right hand ready to strike at any moment. “How will I know you’ll keep your word?” Snape sighed. 

 

“Honestly Lucius, I have more to lose by not giving your boy high marks than--mmmph!” Lucius shoved an emerald green silk handkerchief in Snape’s mouth. 

“Quiet! You’re going to need an extra hard spanking. If I were you, I’d bite down hard on that cloth. And try not to drool all over it; I’ll want it back.” Lucius had been using his right hand for an hour---Snape could only imagine what else he had at his disposal. Lucius pulled out a paddle filled with open holes from his bag next to him and began whacking away. Tears welled in Snape’s eyes and soft moans escaped his lips. Each time Lucius would hit him, he would laugh. Each time Snape moaned he’d laugh even louder. 

“Get on the floor.” Snape rolled off of Lucius’ lap and got on the ground. It struck him that his office was no longer his domain, but Lucius’. On the floor or in his chair, Lucius owned this room. “Crawl on your hands and knees. And keep that handkerchief in your mouth. If I see even one drop of drool on this carpet, that will be ten wacks.” Snape’s behind burned bright red as he crawled around on the floor. After about ten minutes of simply going around the room, getting dizzy, Lucius allowed him to stop. “Utterly pathetic.” Lucius whacked him with the paddle once more. “Give my son a red mark and I’ll ensure your hide remains red the rest of the year.” And, with that, Lucius let himself out. 

Shaking, Snape removed the handkerchief from his mouth and headed to the bathroom to apply cream to his very sore bottom. It was going to be a long school year.


End file.
